


To Be With You

by PetitManu



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitManu/pseuds/PetitManu
Summary: A long evening turning into an even longer night, Manuel loses himself in the gentle touch of his lover. He realizes that this is what he wanted all along.





	To Be With You

Emmanuel buried his hands in Manuel’s hair as Manuel was pushing down against him, legs wrapped around Manuel’s frame. They were caught in a kiss, tongues licking inside each other’s mouths. Manuel sighed as Emmanuel pulled his face closer, and was pushing deeper, forgetting everything around himself. Breathless, Manuel held onto him by the nape of his neck, considering his flushed face.

“If I don’t get you out of these clothes, I might lose my mind.”

Emmanuel didn’t resist, allowing Manuel to push his face under his button up shirt, groaning quietly as Manuel was licking and biting the soft skin on his tummy. Emmanuel let his head fall onto the pillow, hips bucking helplessly into Manuel’s touch.

“Do you like when I feel you up like that?”

Manuel let the index finger of his right hand travel inside Emmanuel’s pants, pushing past the waistband of his briefs and in between his cheeks. As he met Emmanuel’s gaze, Manuel felt his heart beat wildly in his chest.

Humming softly, Emmanuel closed his eyes. “Yeah. Feels good.”

Peeling off layer after layer, Manuel finally pulled away Emmanuel’s briefs. He slipped a finger onto the tip of Emmanuel’s erection and wiped at the substance leaking out of it.

“Oh God...”

“Do you want me to get you off?”

“No...” Emmanuel whimpered. “Strip for me.”

Manuel wanted nothing more than to make Emmanuel happy. He got to his feet, still feeling a little shaky from making out, and slowly unbuttoned his shirt, all while staring into Emmanuel’s eyes.

Biting his lip, Emmanuel started touching himself, his gaze running over Manuel’s body hungrily.

Manuel slipped his shirt off his shoulders and let it drop to the floor. The sight of Emmanuel on the bed, his hand wrapped around his erection, made Manuel forget himself. Aggressively unbuckling his belt, he was staring down his naked lover, each of Emmanuel’s shivers sending thrills right to his crotch.

As he was moaning quietly, Emmanuel was arching into the touch of his own hand, his gaze turning ever more desperate. Manuel began to feel impatient and pulled down both his pants and boxer briefs in one go.

“Please, come back here...”

Stumbling back onto the bed, his feet still caught in a tangle of his clothes, Manuel pulled Emmanuel’s hands over his head and started grinding against him.

“Let me take this off,” Emmanuel whimpered and undressed Manuel hastily.

“Oh fuck, I needed this,” Manuel panted inside Emmanuel’s ear as they were rubbing against each other, rolling around on the bed, hands all over each other’s naked skin. Emmanuel’s quiet sighs driving him on, Manuel started fingering him carefully, pushing inside of him softly. He couldn’t tear his eyes from Emmanuel’s face, pleasure written all over it.

“Can you kiss me, please...”

His fingers still inside of him, Manuel drew Emmanuel’s lower lip inside of his mouth, forcing his tongue as deep as he could. Emmanuel sounded so obscene, Manuel thought he could come from that alone.

“Do you know how often I dreamt of this?”

Manuel bit into the skin of Emmanuel’s left shoulder, softly, making him cry out helplessly.

“We should have done this much earlier,” he growled and pulled out his fingers to get ready.

“I didn’t think you would want me,” Emmanuel whispered, running his hands through Manuel’s hair.

Manuel smiled softly. “What made you think that?”

“I just thought you were annoyed by me.”

“Annoyed? No. I don’t think I could ever get enough of you.”

As Manuel was pushing inside, a sound so foreign escaped Emmanuel’s mouth, a soft cry, something primal and raw. It was getting harder to hold back. Emmanuel seemed so far gone as Manuel was rolling his hips against him, his voice reduced to a low whimper that was driving Manuel closer towards his release.

“Can you push a little deeper?” Emmanuel begged.

The soundless moan told Manuel that he had found the right spot. As he was hitting Emmanuel with even greater force, Manuel felt shiver after shiver chasing down his spine before he was shooting inside of him. Breathless and feeling exhaustion catching up with him, Manuel pulled out and rolled onto his back.

“Puta madre...”

Emmanuel smiled at him so softly Manuel had to pull him closer and kiss him.

“I didn’t know you felt about me that way,” Emmanuel said quietly and took Manuel’s hand into his own.

Manuel felt his heart swell up as he saw Emmanuel so happy and carefree.

“You have no idea...”

*

They had already been asleep for a while when Manuel woke to the sound of a police siren. Emmanuel had his arms wrapped around him. He looked very pretty when he was asleep. Manuel kissed him softly and gently untangled himself from the embrace to get up.

Standing outside on the balcony, Manuel lit a cigarette and listened to the sounds of the night. He heard people out on the streets, the distant bustle from a night club nearby, and the howl of a random dog. Leaning onto the balustrade, he blew the smoke into the chilly night air. As he felt a warm body embracing him from behind, he stubbed out his cigarette and turned to kiss Emmanuel.

“Come back inside. It’s cold.”

“Okay.”

Emmanuel led him back into the room, pulling him gently by the hand. Laughing quietly, Manuel allowed Emmanuel to pull him into another kiss.

“Don’t you think we should go back to sleep?”

“Oh... no...” Emmanuel pulled away. He considered Manuel’s face closely in the dark. Manuel couldn’t quite interpret his expression, but realization hit him as Emmanuel got down onto his knees.

“I really think we should...”

Emmanuel pulled his briefs down just enough to expose Manuel’s dick, which was very hard already.

“I have to be up early in the morning,” Manuel managed to say right before Emmanuel pushed his lips onto him. Losing his balance, Manuel grabbed the dresser to his right and fell back against the wall.

“Oh God...”

Swallowing him even deeper, Emmanuel drove the last bit of reason out of him. Feeling Emmanuel all around himself, wet and warm, he started rocking against him.

“What are you doing with your tongue?” Manuel whimpered as he felt Emmanuel teasing him, licking at his tip, pushing against him so gently. “Fuck...”

By that point, Manuel didn’t even know what he was doing. He was pushing himself onto Emmanuel so hard, he was afraid he was going to break his jaw. Unable to hold back, he emptied himself down Emmanuel’s throat, wave after wave after wave. He somehow managed to get back onto his bed, even though his legs felt like jelly.

“Did I hurt you?”

Emmanuel was looking at him through hooded eyes. “No. Don’t worry about it.”

“If I hurt you, please tell me.”

A satisfied smile was spreading all over Emmanuel’s face. “You sound really hot when you come.”

Manuel felt confused. He had forgotten when he had first fantasized about fucking Emmanuel. Was it when he had first joined the government as an advisor? The first time they had locked eyes during a meeting?

And how had they ended up here? The memories from the night before were a little hazy, mixed with lots of red wine and hours of lusting after his friend. They had met by accident in a restaurant and Emmanuel had invited Manuel to sit with him and his guests.

Manuel had kept his eyes on him the whole time. Many hours during which he was trying to imagine what Emmanuel looked like naked, the sounds that he would make when Manuel could finally push inside of him. Emmanuel had seemed oblivious, engaged in conversation with the woman sitting right next to him.

And then, finally, as they got ready to go, while Manuel was trying to find an excuse to join him on his way home, Emmanuel had said the words.

“Fancy some more wine?”

Manuel had felt like an addict, willing to do anything if it meant he was going to get into Emmanuel’s pants. The ride to Emmanuel’s apartment had felt like an eternity. The confusion about what this all was, what Manuel could expect. What he even wanted. He didn’t know what he wanted, he just knew that he had to fuck Emmanuel. Fuck him and see the expression on his face as he was thrusting inside of him.

Emmanuel had put on some music and emptied the bottle of wine after they already had a couple of glasses. Manuel was so positively drunk, so hard and ready to rip the clothes off the man in front of him.

“I don’t think you’re going to make it home,” Emmanuel giggled and put their empty glasses to the side.

“No, I really wouldn’t be able to,” Manuel replied, smiling so stupidly as he was gaping at Emmanuel’s beautiful flush face.

“Well, I guess that means you’re going to stay here...”

“Yeah.”

Manuel carefully took Emmanuel’s hand into his own as he was moving closer to him on the couch.

“Oh, I think we might have had too much to drink...” Emmanuel was laughing, but Manuel could tell how nervous he was.

“Did anyone ever tell you how beautiful you are?”

Emmanuel sat up straight and pulled his hand back into his lap. Shit. Had he said too much?

“Don’t make fun of me like that...”

 _Oh_. Manuel felt almost happy that it was not disgust or irritation but doubt that had crossed Emmanuel’s face.

“I would never joke about things like this.”

Their first kiss. Awkward and restrained. But as Manuel pulled away and Emmanuel looked so unsure about what had happened, he felt his desire return.

“Was that okay?”

Emmanuel didn’t reply immediately. He was staring at his hands, biting his lip and so purposely avoiding Manuel’s eyes.

“Did you like it?”

“More than okay.”

Manuel felt his whole body flush with excitement.

“Do you want to do more?”

Emmanuel moved back towards him and kissed him softly. “I would love that.”

And now that they were falling back asleep, holding hands, Manuel knew a little bit more what this was going to be.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Only recently did I seriously consider writing Macron/ Valls. I started out with Macron/Trudeau, but this is a totally different dynamic. This is my second attempt at this ship.


End file.
